The present invention relates to a method for the manufacturing of a metal core pc board whose core is composed of a metal with good thermal conductibility, preferably aluminum, copper, brass or steel, whereby the thermal expansion coefficients of the metal core and other pc board materials are optimally equal. The metal core pc board has a core which is composed of metal with good thermal conductibility, and has materials which have optimally equal thermal expansion coefficients.
In the case of large scale integration (LSI) components or power components, the elimination of heat that accumulates in the components is a significant problem which can be solved with the integration of a metal core in the printed circuit board which provides better thermal conductivity of the pc board connected therewith.
Prior manufacturing methods used for metal core plates are: coating of the metal core with epoxide-resin powder by powder painting; electro-static coating of the metal core; electro-porethic coating of the metal core; dip-coating of the metal core; and core lamination. The term electro-phoretic refers to the transport of charged particles in a non-conductive fluid under the influence of an electrical voltage.
These methods and their advantages and disadvantages are described in G. Hermann, Handbuch der Leiterplattentechnik, chapter 17, second edition, Eugen G. Lenze publishing company, Saulgau, 1982.
The metal core pc boards manufactured in this manner have particular weak points in the throughplating.